Serás por siempre el genio Hyuga
by GSMatsuri
Summary: Un pequeño shot para el gran personaje que fue Neji Hyuga. Tributo a Neji. Morir es como la última mala broma de la vida. Espero les guste.


**_Yo... bueno no estaba muerta pero hace AÑOS literalmente que no subía nada. este es un pequeño Shot que habla de la muerte de Neji, si no has leido el manga o no sé... ni idea si ya salió en anime. Bueno ya adverti. Los personajes no son míos, obviamente._**

**_Ojalá algunos por acá todavía me recuerden y bueno bienvenidos sean los nuevos lectores recuerden. Lean, disfruten y comenten. _**

Serás por siempre el genio Hyuga

Morir es como la última mala broma de la vida, ocurre lentamente sin importar la causa y los segundos que viven los vivos son largos minutos para los moribundos.

Morir es como una mala broma, no es indoloro nunca, más bien es como tragar clavos sin el consuelo de desangrarse, solo duele, un dolor sin sentido que no te salva pero que tampoco te deja ir.

Pero la maldita agonía de morir te da tiempo de pensar.

Neji esperaba morir con tranquilidad y rápidamente pero la muerte no actúa así, la muerte llega lentamente y te mira a los ojos antes de llevarte.

Neji pensó primero en su padre, ¿Lo estaría esperando cuando todo acabara? ¿Y su madre? Su mente divago hacia Gaara ¿Esto había sentido él al morir? ¿Qué había recordado? Seguramente a sus hermanos, bueno él no tenía hermanos pero a Hinata la quería como a una, le sorprendía lo mucho que había llegado a quererla.

Hinata ¿estaría llorando o la pelea no se lo habría permitido? Más le valía a Naruto cuidarla. Tal vez algún día ese estúpido vería por fin lo que siente Hinata por él.

Sentir... Tenten... ¿Y ella? ¿Que estaría haciendo? ¿Lloraba? Seguramente Lee estaría con ella...

—Oh Lee... Cuidala.

Pensar en ella fue peor q el dolor por sí solo. Pensar que la había dejado sola antes de decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

—Ella lo sabe— se dijo a sí mismo para consolarse

Ella sabía todo de él, incluso antes de que él mismo lo supiera.  
Solo esperaba que ella no pensara que la amaba tan poco para dejarse matar. No era así. Había actuado como un shinobi debe actuar. Como su padre había muerto por su hermano él había muerto por Hinata, por Naruto y hasta por la propia seguridad de Tenten.

Morir es una experiencia curiosa. El dolor jamás se va, es constante pero nunca pasa desapercibido. Solo duele como si fuera interminable…. tal vez lo era.

Pensó en todas las personas que habían muerto en esta y otras guerras. ¿Sería igual para todos? O a él le dolería porque alguna vez fue una mala persona.

Shikamaru llegó a su mente de repente. Una gran persona. Viendo primero por todos y después por su persona, a pesar de que se quejaba de todo. Su primera verdadera misión fue bajo sus órdenes y aunque casi muere aquella vez, Neji no pudo recordar una misión que lo hubiera cambiado tanto como aquella. El verdadero cambio entre un Neji engreído y un Neji humano.

Shikamaru era una buena persona y un gran ninja. Un tanto sonso para aceptar sus sentimientos... pero Temari era igual.

Temari, a ella no la conocía mucho... la primera vez que la vio arrojó a Tenten metros en el aire con su abanico gigante... Tenten... Y la segunda vez que la vio le había salvado la vida a Shikamaru y junto con sus dos hermanos habían logrado que la misión no fuera un total desastre. Pero claro, habían perdido a Sasuke... O tal vez nunca lo tuvieron. ¿Y si Siempre estuvo perdido?

Sakura… ella e Ino, amigas con las que nunca había luchado pero que siempre habían estado ahí, lloronas y fuertes… tan diferentes a Tenten…. Tenten.

Siempre habría alguien que lo recordaría con más gloria de la que en verdad tuvo, Lee. Su eterno rival y amigo, el chico que se esforzaba hasta sangrar, el primero en golpear a Gaara, quien pudo dejar de ser ninja y se recuperó. En cada pequeño movimiento que Lee hacía siempre estaría la marca de un trabajo y un esfuerzo que en él no había. Sería por siempre un verdadero luchador.

El dolor de morir era casi ridículo, ¿por qué debe doler algo que ya es doloroso de por sí? ¿Es para hacerte valorar la vida un poco más?

Luchar… luchar hasta morir era propio de Naruto, otro guerrero incansable, alguien con la capacidad de ver en las personas la bondad escondida… o una bondad enterrada como la de Neji. Naruto jamás sería un perdedor.

Estaba más cerca que nunca del final, lo sentía. Lo sabía

Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, su padre, Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Hinata y por supuesto Tenten… tanta gente que recordar.

Neji sintió unas ganas desesperadas de aferrarse a la vida, de volver. Pero era imposible, estaba más muerto que vivo y en segundos estaría solamente muerto.

Este era el final del camino. El final de la vida.

Decidió dedicar su último pensamiento a la única persona que había estado con él en cada instante de su vida.

—Neji… tú eres un verdadero genio.

Decidió dedicar su último pensamiento a sí mismo.

Después no hubo nada más. Todo fue negro y no hubo más dolor.

El genio Hyuga murió en el campo de batalla

_**Y pues bueno esto fue todo para este hermoso personaje. Si quieren que escriba de alguien más no duden en pedirlo, ya voy a entrar en vacaciones y es el periodo en el que en verdad me pongo a escribir. Así que por acá nos estaremos leyendo. ¡AH! y muchos me han mandado MP sobre si continuare mis historias inconclusas, Sí, lo haré en estas vacaciones. Bueno... creo que esto es todo esta vez, espero sus comentarios**_

_**Nos leemos pronto. GSMatsuri ^^**_

_**Pd: los invito a mi blog de libros, a todos los que les gusta leer y a los que no también. Acá les dejo el link: leeres vivir y crecer 3 . blogspot . mx/ (ya saben que todo va junto) nos leemos también por allá.**_


End file.
